A Clear Melody
by R10Hattan
Summary: Lotus town, though not very well known, was home to quite a few mages and civilians alike. With it's very unconventional system of travel, Lotus Town was a great place for... well, something. And of course, who could forget it's very own guild? Serena Melody. AN: Accepting oc's
1. Chapter 1

Serena Melody

Chapter 1 Rewrite

Lotus Town, not a very popular or well known place, was still beautiful in it's own right. Many tourists and normal people alike would've appreciated the appearance of this majestic place, if they could bother with it. It was a friendly town, the term 'town' used loosely. Lotus Town was mostly out of the way of places. The newer railroads did not run into Lotus, so no one ever heard of taking a train to Lotus or even heard of Lotus Town.

Lotus town, just like a lotus flower, resided on a lake. To be more specific, it was several small, circular plazas that were spread out on top of the lake, but at different heights and levels. There were two plazas that were on the surface of the water, they provided a means to enter Lotus. In the middle of the plazas was a circular tube, able to fit fifteen people and a cart. This tube went straight down into the lake, where people would be able to see the dozens of house underneath. These houses could not be accessed unless if the person has permission from the residents. And trying to swim down would get the persons nowhere. This circular tube would lead straight down towards a small station, on which, upon arrival, allows the person to take the other tubes the businesses and markets, or if you lived in Lotus, just take the door to the residental area. This station has also a very special tube, it was the tube that went to Lotus Town's very own guild, Serena Melody.

Now, this would sound unconventional to getting around, as many people thought so. But not only that, trying to get to the town is a nightmare to those who never spent more then three years there. It was a moving labryinth, people would like to say, when they came to the first obstical. Then there was a sudden storm and so many other things. But there was a simple trick to it, only people who lived in Lotus knew of this. There was a circular tube if you took a right turn at the beginning of the labryinth. Guess where it leads too?

Good job to those who got it. Lotus "Tubing" station. Lotus was based on the unconvienant. Nothing was easy on the mind and body, but it was a beautiful experience. It was said once people saw Lotus Town and Lotus Lake, they would never leave. Not to see family or friends, they just disappear off the map. Infact, the guild members struggle to leave their home to do missions, those who started don't even remember about said missions.

Serena Melody was not well known, but had it's good share of powerful mages. The guild itself was located behind Lotus Lake's waterfall, in a cave. The cave was carved out beautifully and looked more like a hall, slash water garden. If you followed the path up, you would get to the entrance of the guild, where two, intriacate double doors stood, carved into a stone archway. The inside of the guild was warm and friendly, with circular tables and soft chairs. There was a bar that stood in the middle of the room and another in the middle, but against the wall. On both sides of the main bar were two stone arches, one went to the pool and the other to the library. In the middle of the bar, stood the door to the the secondary bar, stood the mission board. The guild was very organized, in a neat orderly fashion.

To many people, Serena Melody was home. The smell of lotus, rainfall and red tea leaves was the smell of home. The light trickle of rain, dropping its soft, twinkling drops. The enchanting lake, with the majestic, ever rushing waterfall, its sound is like a clear melody, a Serena Melody.

AN: Very short first chapter, but will hopefully be a good introductory story. By chapter 3 or 4, I will stop accepting oc's. So place your characters now. :) If anyone wishes to be a beta reader for this story, then please pm me. PM your oc's also.


	2. Introduction: Raiden and Vlad

**A Clear Melody**

* * *

**Introduction: Raiden**

Raiden, a young woman who many mistake for a man, a very feminine man. Only those close to her could call her Nerida and get away with it, sometimes with a few bruises too. There was not anyone she couldn't get along with in her guild, her stubborness accounting for that. Although Raiden got along with everyone well enough, people had trouble understanding Raiden. She was a quiet, introvertic person, who tends to shy away from physical contact, if noticed. She was also very oblivious. Not that Raiden wanted to be a shy, quiet person, but due to the accident several years back, she could not speak above a whisper. Infact, it hurts her to whisper even a sentence, and sometimes would even stop suddenly. This annoyed many people, because they think Raiden did not acknowledge their request.

Raiden's magic was, oddly enough, water magic. Though what type of water magic is unknown, due to her amnesia and muteness. People sometimes speculated that her attacks were similar to a dragonslayers, not that she knew about it. Even the guild master commented on the fact that it was almost destructive as dragon slayer. So thus, they just called her Serena Melody's dragonslayer. Though a sad excuse for one, Raiden struggled with her spells.

Raiden, called that because of mistaken identity, was often mistaken as a man. The reason? Raiden dressed in a simple, chocolate-brown, wrap around ponch, a white steampunk vest, that was covered by the poncho and the strangest pants. It was like a chocolate brown skirt, but actually really baggy, girly pants. This confused alot of people. She also wore greek sandals and a black witch hat. Raiden was five foot eight, which was another reason why she was mistaken as a man. Raiden loved her height and would oftenly compare it with others, mostly those who are taller then her.

Raiden's hair was a very light blonde, almost going blue from how light it was. She was extremely neat, so she kept it in a long braid. The small pieces of hair she couldn't put in the braid, was braided into small braids. Her long, heavy braid was kept in place by a silver hair piece, that sometimes, when she swinged her head to fast, the end piece would hit someone in the face. It often resulted in a bruise or a knocked out person. Many a person complained about this.

Raiden's eyes were often the sight of contemplation and misunderstandings. Her eyes were slanted, often similar to a cats. the colour of her iris was actually yellow, but reflected a gold colour, enchanting many when it happened. Her right iris had a blue ring around it, not very noticable unless if you looked closer.

All in all, Raiden was strange.

* * *

**Introduction: Vlad**

Serena Melody was a very strange guild indeed, not that it was a bad thing. In one corner of the guild, sat a very specific person, Vlad. Many considered him strange, but was considered a most trusted person of the guild. Vlad was loyal and placed his faith in his guild, the guild was his family. His jokes were often heard through out the guild, cheering up even someone who was sad. Vlad was not anti-social, but nor did he like big crowds, so he sat in the corner. Although he was a trusting person with the guild, sometimes Vlad had trouble looking a person in the eye, this caused many a problems with clients, as they thought Vlad was being rude. But Vlad loved his guild and would do almost anything for them, even if his own life was at stake. Threaten his family and you'd find yourself on the wrong side of Vlad.

Vlad's magic was often a touchey subject with some clients. Vlad was a necromancer, a person who specialises a form of black arts, Necromancy. Serena Melody could care less what magic Vlad used, but the world couldn't. Of course, Necromancy wasn't the easiest of magics to master, let alone survive through, but Vlad was a master at his magic. Necromancy was a dangerous thing. Necromancy involved things such as communing with vile, evil spirits, commanding the dead and the ability to consume the energy from living life forms, which is what the clients have a problem with.

Vlad was a very noticable person in the guild. Standing at six feet tall, Vlad towered over most of the guild members, even Raiden, who seemed fond of being tall. Vlad had silver hair, neatly combed and slightly a bit long. His ears were silver wolf ears, which was a cause of speculation amongst guild members. Vlad had two different coloured eyes, his left eye was purple and his right eye was a dark blue. Vlad also had a silver prehensile tail, which was three foot six inches long and was often used as a weapon in battle. But the strangest thing about Vlad was his skin colour. Vlad had skin the colour of indigo, this was due to his magic.

Vlad, although strange looking in self, wore simple clothing. Vlad wore a single, black leather coat with the hood always covering his head. He also wears black cargo pants with several pockets, black combat boots with a silver trim and simple black laces. Covering his hands, were a simple of black combat gloves.

Vlad was strange, but he could get along with anyone. Well, anyone unless if they are a part of a dark guild. Vlad also had the strangest tendency to hang upside down from the roof and oddly enough sleep there. If one were looking for Vlad, they just had to look up and they would find him hanging from one of the chandliers, the support beams, or the ceiling, which you must know, was very high up. Five stories to be specific.

* * *

AN: Wish I could Make it longer, but i thought this was enough for now. This is an introduction to two of the characters of Serena Melody. Next up will be two more oc's. Mielany Adurna and another. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, PM me on which person you would like as a partner, a rival ( if you haven't posted on) or a love interest. Everyone has a space of four characters, so post yours soon. :)


	3. Introduction: Mielany and Itsuki

**A Clear Melody**

* * *

**Introduction: Mielany "Mia" Adurna **

Mielany Adurna, or simply Mia, had the strangest magic to ever grace the guild's halls. To most, who never met Mia before, her magic would seem pretty useless. But several of Serena Melody's members know that not to be true. Mia's magic was strange in itself. Mia had the ability to give anyone gills, gills that would allow the person to breathe underwater. Not a very useful magic when it comes to direct combat, especially in places with no water. But it helps alot when the person is in a huge body of water.

But what Mia's magic lacks for combat, Mia makes up for it in speed and agility. Mia was very fast, not magic fast, but fast and due to her magic, was often underestimated. Her opponents often looked down upon her when they heard of her magic, but once Mia starts moving, her opponent usually doesn't know what hit them. But speed is not everything, Mia also has a fighting style she takes her opponents down with. With Mia, she shows magic is not the only way to fight for what you believe in, but the body is weapon that a person could use. She has gained many a respect from her speed to her fighting style, her fluidty in which she practices it in, allows her to dodge many attacks, sometimes not even getting a scratch on her.

Mielany was one of the youngest people in the guild, being thirteen years old. Thus, she was a bit shorter then the others in the guild. Mia was a pale skin child and a bit on the skinny side. She was a bit underdeveloped, and thus was mistaken as skinny as a board. But if people spent alot of time with her, they would eventually notice how muscular her legs were. But one thing people would notice, was her missing left arm.

Mia's hair was short, about chin length. It was an icey white colour, with frosted blue coloured tips. Her hair was kept in a short ponytail, making her look a bit childish. Her eyes, which were a dark blue, added to that childish, cheerful charm that she projects. Her face is often set in a friendly smile, which makes others smile a bit.

With Mia's personality, were a few things people worried about. She may be cheerful and fun to a fault, the energy she has though, scares people. Add that with a huge obsession with water, people start wondering things. Mia loves quoting things about water, swimming in water and would even swim in winter. This is a concern for most guild members, as they worry over her health. Mia was also a nice child, she didn't like fighting and would rather talk it out then fight. She even ignores other peoples challenges.

Mia's clothing was not very specific. She always wore a few colours of pink and blue. Mia hated pants and shorts, and thus was always seen in skirts and dresses. Her rose coloured shawl was the only specific thing to her outfit, as it was used to cover her left arm. Around her waist is a lock picking belt, that she wears incase of emergencies. She also had a strangely shaped sword that could fit on her forearm, this was her primary weapon. She may also have a few daggers and knifes somewhere on her body.

Mielany Adurna was Serena Melody's own Water Obsessed Ninja.

* * *

**Introduction: Itsuki "Ikki" Minami**

Itsuki, often called Crow-kun, was a Mirajane fan. More like he had a crush on Mirajane, or as he would often insist. Itsuki was a highly perveted person, often making inappropriate marks to women and would be often on the resulting end of a punch from a female. Ikki was extremely high-spirited, friendly as you would say. Ikki's personality is very selfless, if people actually bothered getting to know him. His ambition is to create a world where everyone's dream or ambitions come true.

But when it comes down to it, if something bad happens to him or his friends, Ikki becomes a serious person. This doesn't stop him from reverting back, but he is often looked warily on when he becomes serious. Although a good person, Ikki also has his own share of bad traits, of these include being an irresponsible leader and a very lazy student. He is often immersed in making dirty jokes or goofing off. He is usually the center of attention when it comes to insults from women, and sometimes he gets physically abused by said women. Ikki is also one of the most arrogant people in the guild, his immaturity often makes one think of him as a five year old. The thing the girls get annoyed by the most is his ego, which was prolly the size of the sun.

Itsuki's magic was simple, it was wind magic. Not dragonslayer wind magic nor god slayer wind magic, nor demon slayer magic, it was a plain and simple wind magic. Which involved slicing his opponents, flying and well, causing breezes that allows him to peek up women's skirts. All in all, his lechery won't stop any time soon, he might get a few punches and insults if the women realised what he did.

Ikki, at first, seems like every girls dream guy, if said girl hasn't spoken to him yet. Handsome, dark and mysterious are only a few of the things girls say when they first see him. Ikki was five foot five, tall, but not that tall. His hair was a raven black and messily styled. His eyes were a golden colour, drawing the gaze of many attracted women, it held a flirty, mysterious glint that would make most girls swoon. That's until he starts making perverted comments, then he gets a beating. His guild members don't really notice his appearance though, probably because they have been to long with him.

Ikki's attire consisted of two shirts, the first shirt was a white long sleeve while the top shirt was a purple short sleeve. He wore a black, fashionable jacket where the cuffs were done in purple thread, his white sleeves sometimes stuck out. He had a simple necklace around his neck with a wheel-like pendant. Ikki's pants were black, low riding and had two pockets, it was held up by a black leather belt. To finish off his look, Itsuki wore a black-grey, leopard spotted scarf.

Ikki was the flirt of Serena Melody.

* * *

**Teams:**

Raiden's Team:

Brandyelle Tamaki ( Taliaem's Oc)

Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (xAwAkEnDxGoDx's oc)

Vlad's Team:

Kasoru Osaney ( Taliaem's Oc)

These are the teams so long. I will add more characters once i've got more responses. There's a possiblty of four teams, each will have their own story arc and chapter. I will arrange the chapters like this. Team1: Chapter 1, Team2: Chapter 1, Team3: Chapter 1, Team4: Chapter 1, Bonus chapter: Random title here then so on. If there are more teams, then i'll add them. But this is just an idea. Or I could go by story arc, Team1: Chapter1, Team1:Chapter 2, what is your opinion? I though of adding a third character to this chapter, but decided it will be two characters per introduction. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me what teams you would like to be in


	4. Team 1: Chapter 1

**A Clear Melody**

**Team 1: Chapter 1**

_**"The Mission on the Board"**_

Serena Melody was quiet, the guild mostly empty. It was quite early in the morning, and most of the guild members were asleep. Well, except for Raiden, who was staring intently at a mission on the board. Now, this is not an abnormal occurence, if one were barely accquianted with Raiden, but her teammates would know that Raiden staring at mission board long enough, means a mission. A mission that's she is willing and going to do. So, in an effort not to be left behind, her teammates had everything packed and ready to go. Sometimes they wondered why they choose such an annoying teammate.

"_...A Circlet?..."_ Raiden whispered, her eyes making an oddly blank look. " Yes, A circlet!" Ikki exclaimed. "Oh, wow!...Now, can we please go on a mission?" Brandy sat there quietly, she was not going to side with Itsuki even though she agreed with him. There's two things Brandy didn't like about him, his pervertedness and over confidence. Ikki was sitting on a table to the right of Raiden and sitting on the left table, was Brandy.

Raiden still sat in her crouch, staring intently at the board, the only indication she heard him was the titled her head abit to the right. "_... Should we take this one?..._" Raiden whispered. Raiden's voice was so low, if her teammates didn't know what to look for, they'd never hear her. " I would like to do it some time soon." Brandy replied. " Sometimes I wonder why I joined your team." Raiden didn't reply to that, but instead took the piece of paper, stood up and walked to the main bar.

The only other person awake at this time, other then team Raiden, was Melchi, the bartender. Brandy hoped off the table and tripped in the proccess, hitting her head against the table. Ikki though, was staring intently Brandy's breasts, which had bounced with the fall. Before he had a chance to comment, Brandy stood up and punched Ikki, not liking the way he looked at her. Ikki just sat there, a bit dazed from the hit.

"_...Melchi..._" Raiden whispered, as she pushed the piece of paper towards the bartender. Melchi carefully brushed a piece of her purple hair out of her face before taking the mission request. Melchi nodded, as she wrote down the request before she waved her hand. indicating that they cold go. Raiden grabbed the piece of paper and started walking towards the guild entrance. Brandy was already waiting outside by the tube, with Ikki making perverted comments at her, Brandy was just ignoring him.

"Tubing" was a strange process in itself. It was literally a long tube, which went under and in to the water. It allowed no water to come through and the tube itself felt like some sort of plastic. There was a flat platform in the tube, which allows people to stand on. If it were in our world, it would've been called an underwater elevator that went very fast. If the person didn't have a strong stomach, they'd end up regurgatating all their food. It was fast as a roller coaster, but the station could set the speed and due to complaints, set it to 0.5 speed, which was between slow and super fast. Normal elevator speed. To be able to use the tube, a person needed to have a mark on their skin, either the guild mark or town mark. There was even a mark for visitors.

Being under Lotus lake was an experience for itself. There was many coloured fish and octopi. The lake had beautfil coral growing everywhere and the water was a rich, dark blue. There were small twinkling lights coming from the bottom, where all the houses of Lotus Town was. The houses themself were carved into the lake bottom, the roofs and the street ways were made with the same stuff as the tubes. " I can never get tired of Lotus Lake..." Brandy said outloud. There was a hum if agreement from Ikki, as his eyes darted around from fish to fish. Raiden was silent throughout the ride.

When the group arrived at the end of Rhohedron Forest, the sun was already in the sky. The train station was sitting there innocently, looking more abandoned then ever, due to no one ever getting off at the Nameless Station. There were no times for train departure or arrival, but sitting at the end of the tracks was the trains. Every day, when night has already set, three of the trains going to different parts of Fiore would stop at the Nameless Station. It was considered a small train outpost.

The group made their way towards the first train, it would go to Hargeon then Osyren, which is where their mission is. They sat down silently in the train, Raiden and Ikki on one side and Brandy on the other. " I wonder why anyone would want such a stupid thing." Brandy said outloud, reading the guild request. Raiden justed frowned from her postion, while Ikki perked up, quickly taking his attention from Brandy's breasts. " Oh? And what, may I ask, is strange about this mission?"

" _... An ugly circlet with no economic value or power..._" Raiden cut in, voicing Brandy's thoughts. " _...It is strange that someone would want something so apparently worthless. _" Brandy justed stared at Raiden blankely. " It's creepy how you can voice my exact thoughts." The witch muttered under her breath. " Ok, so we need to find a practically worthless Circlet and give it to these people?" Ikki said, as he laid back against the wall. " Because, why would anyone want this?" Brandy exclaimed in frustration as she waved the request paper around. Raiden shaked her head, as if it was obvious, but didn't say anything. Ikki just shaked his head and relaxed. Osyren town was quite a way away, and would be maybe a couple hours journey. All in all, they are looking at one long train ride. Raiden curled up in a ball and started crying, the train was moving and she was not an exception to the dragonslayer-train rule. Brandy and Ikki ignored it, the train ride was spent in silence.

* * *

AN: I'm gonna end it there for now, don't think it's a good story idea though, but it's all part of a bigger picture. Hmm, anyways,

There is only one space left in Vlad's Team, while Raiden only has two people. If there is anything you would like me to change, please point it out. :)


	5. Team 2: Chapter 1

**A Clear Melody**

**Team 2: Chapter 1**

_**"The Bloody Head Doll"**_

Vlad slowly walked into the guild, the place was a bit empty still, as many of the members were either out on missions or in town. Infact, he thought he might've seen team Raiden leaving, but one was never too certain with Raiden. That man certainly had strange quirks.

Vlad sat down on the nearest chair, he was exhausted and felt like taking a nap. So, missions were definately out of the question and plus, his team would probably get annoyed with him if he took another solo mission.

Looking around, Vlad spotted none of his teammates, just Melchi and her former team. He still didn't know what happened that day, but after that Melchi never went and did missions again. She also would cry often when the day comes by. Noone could get anything out of her and she still hadn't said anything. What ever happened that day scarred Melchi for life, Vlad just wondered what happened. Melchi's team felt guilty about not being there and decide to also become bartenders. Now all three women, which was actually a very good team called The Three Sisters, were bartenders. They were not blood-related to say, but were actually very close. It was one of those teams that could never be replaced.

Sighing, Vlad stood up and decided to take one of his infamous naps, probably because people have a tendency to look at him then trip over thin air. Shaking his head, Vlad scaled his way up the guild walls, going all the way to the top of the ceiling and positioned himself in a way that allowed him to sleep upside down. After getting a bit comfortable, Vlad fell asleep.

When Vlad woke up, the guild seemed even emptier then before. Mielany, one of his teammates, was sleeping on the beams below him. She probably came in sometime when he was asleep, unfortunately for her, it seemed like whatever that woke him up was also impending on her dreams. Vlad waited for Mia to wake up, before he decided anything, but he was pretty sure he heard crying and that was not a good sign.

Mia groaned softly, before she looked up and stared curiously at Vlad, as if to ask 'what is happening'. Vlad shrugged then jumped down, Mia following his lead. Both Vlad and Mia were surprised to see that it was Melchi who was crying, which had never happened before. It was surprising in itself for them, as Melchi was usually composed and calm, to see her crying like this was like taking a blow to the stomach.

Melchi, a purple haired scrypt mage, was kneeling on the floor, cry as she held a brown paper package. It looked like it arrived from the post, and was the reason Melchi was crying. " Melchi-chan, what's wrong?" Mia asked, as she knelt down next to the crying mage. Vlad stood there and listened, he was not sure on how to approach Melchi, but he was still going to find out what caused her to be so distressed. Melchi sniffed a bit, before replying. " T-this..." She stuttered out, before she burst out into sobs.

Vlad looked at Melchi hesitantly, before slowly taking the package out of her hands. After making sure Melchi wasn't going to scrypt him into next week wednesday, he opened the package carefully and stopped aburptly. What the package contained was something disgusting, but it was not something he wasn't used to, being a necromancer and all. Inside the package, was the small head of a child, probably a girl. The right half of the head was decompsed and rotting, where the girls eyes would be, were two black buttons. The left half of the girls mouth was stitched up, as if to prevent the girl from speaking. But what really got to Vlad, was the fact that he felt nothing, he felt no soul residue on the girl, it was like someone stole her soul while they killed her painfully.

Deciding it's best that Mielany didn't see this, Vlad carefully closed the box and quickly left the guild with it, intent on burying it somewhere. He left getting the information out of Melchi to Mia. Someone sent that head to Melchi to scare her, that someone would pay. Melchi was family and no one, No one messed with family. Vlad's steps became more determined, as he left the guild via Tube.

* * *

An: Short, I know. Sorry about that. Anyways, I have already got a nice big story idea, you'll eventually see it. I decided to end the chapter here, because it felt like a nice cliffhanger. Crappy title I know, but there's not much I could think of. Hmmm, I've already got a dark guild ready, so yea. I've got something strange coming on. I'm not very good with plots, or else I would say big. If you wish, you can join the RP I am on.

forum/Fairy-Tail-s-Total-Magic-Awesomeness-v2/135316/

Anyways, Hatty out!


	6. Bonus Chapter: Vlad and his ears

**A Clear Melody**

**Bonus Chapter**

_**"Vlad and his ears"**_

Serena Melody had strange things within it's walls, but nothing was more mysterious at the moment to all the guild members than Vlad's wolf-like ears. It was something many in the guild thought of, but none ever had the chance to ask Vlad, so they usually forgot about it. Today though, Kenzi asked what was on everyones mind. " How did you get your ears?" She said bluntly outloud. Total and utter silence followed her statement, as everyones heads turned to look at Vlad.

Vlad, with all the attention focused on him, started blushing shyly and when he registered the question, the blush on his face intensefied. His face was starting to resemble a more purplish colour than anything. There were a couple of "Awww"s and "How cute" from the girls, embaressing Vlad even further. Feeling shy, Vlad pulled the hood over his head further, trying to cover his face completely.

" I know!" A mischievous voice chirped up from behind Vlad. A girl with wavey, cotton pink hair popped up from behind Vlad and hugged him. Vlad seemed to curl inwards in some sort of protective ball." I bet you some witch curse him with a spell!" She exclaimed excitedly, gaining many disbelieving looks before she continued. " She probably fell in love with Vlad, and since he did not want to be with her. She cursed him with a spell, that once every full moon, he'd turn into a half man, half wolf! I call it the Wolfman curse!" She said, as she gained many interested looks in return.

"No, no, That's almost completely incorrect!" Ikki said, as he stepped forward, his hand grabbing Kenzi's butt for a moment, before he got punched. " No, I think the witch wanted him to resurrect her old love, but when he said it was impossible, she went berserk and bit him. Turning him into what he is today!" Ikki said, as he tried wrapping his arm around Mia, only to recieve a slap in return. There were several murmurs of agreement and understanding from the guild mates, that is, until Brandy stepped in.

Brandy's long, rosey pink hair flowed out gracefully behind her, as she stepped in. " Now, I believe you all have the story wrong!" She said confidently. She stopped, then turned towards Vlad. " When you were young, you were probably kidnapped by a dark guild, who wished to sacrifice you to resurrect Zeref." Brandy said, as she pointed towards Vlad. " If it weren't for the fact that this dark ritual was a failure, you'd be dead, but instead...It gave you your wolf ears and dark, indigo skin." She finished. There were again a couple of murmurs of agreement and surprise.

The group seemed satisfied with themselves and were about to continue on to their previous topic, forgetting to ask Vlad about the truth. Vlad though, was sweatdropping underneath his hood, wondering where they got these ridiculous theories from. Each one was bad on it's own.

Just as the group was about to leave him alone, Raiden walked down towards Vlad and crouched down next to him. This surprised everyone, so they quieted down and listened to what theory Raiden could come up with. "_...Your theories are silly..." _The assumed 'he' replied. "_...It is a result from his mother being a take-over mage... Due to his necromancy, he lost his ability to use take over, but the wolf ears got stuck on him due to his mother reproducing while in a take-over form... The blue skin comes from his powers. "_ Raiden stood up and walked to the pool room, leaving all the members to gape at him.

" How does he expect us to believe that?" Ikki asked. Vlad groaned at the blunt way Raiden had said it, before he replied. " Because I told Raiden that..." There was utter silence that followed this statement before an "oh!" Safe to say, no one ever asked Raiden to explain anything afterwards, or bothered asking why Vlad had such strange ears. They didn't even dare ask where he got his tail from.

* * *

AN: A short, but strange chapter. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing their next team chapter. I already have the next one written! No worries, it'll be on soon.


	7. Team 1: Chapter 2

**A Clear Melody**

**Team 1: Chapter 2 **

**" **_**The Circlet of Clarity"**_

_**'The White Marble Castle'**_

There was not much to be said about Osyren. It was a small, wooden village off the coast and constantly smelled like fish. Osyren was stricken with poverty, several starved and poor people sitting on the streets. The houses were made of bits of washed ashore wood and metal. Osyren was not a holiday resort and it didn't look like there were any nice hotels.

But what really stood out in Osyren was the majestic castle on the horizon, looking clean and pristine, not a single brick out of place. It was a terrible fate for people of Osyren to live near such an uncaring noble family. The path towards the castle had many twists and turns and was made out of a white marble. "So, we have to go to that castle to talk to our clients?" Brandy asked. Raiden nodded, as she walked past the villagers, ignoring them completely. Itsuki looked around with a serious face, before he followed her lead. Brandy made no other comment.

Osyral Castle was beautiful, with several marble spires and golden roof tops. The gardens were well manicured and green. Several different flowers were blooming in hues of blue, yellow and red. Some of the trees had pink blossoms on them. It was extremely picture perfect and was often gazed longingly from the villagers of Osyren. " Well, how perfect, rich, arrogant people, just my type of people..." Brandy said sarcastically, her face set in a frown.

Raiden ignored Brandy's comment and walked inside, not bothering to knock, upsetting the butler and leaving the two teammates to gape in shock. "I forgot he doesn't know any proper manners..." Brandy muttered under her breath. Ituski agreed with her, before he started leering at the rose-haired witch, Brandy noticed this and glared at him. Huffing, she walked up towards the butler and apologized before she went after Raiden, with Itsuki following leisurely behind her, with a cocky smile on his face.

The clients, a Mr. and Ms. Osyral, brother and sister, were the average rich couple who lived in a castle. Both siblings had put up a mask of pretense, they acted kind and benevolent, trying to win Raiden over with honeyed promises, ignoring the other members of the group. Raiden was staring at them, like she never met people like them before, which was generally false. On the other hand, Brandy was glaring daggers at the clients, while Itsuki kept a face of calm.

Mr. Osyral was a completely unremarkable man, black hair, brown eyes with a simple structured face and his skin a slight tan. He was dressed in a rich, red jacket with gold embroidery. His pants were made from black velvet and had a intricate gold pocket watch hanging from it. His shoes were black and neatly polished. His black hair was tied in a simple ponytail with a red band.

Ms. Osyral looked just like her brother, Brown eyes, black hair and a slightly tanned skin. She was not very well-developed and was as flat as a billboard. Her dress was a skimpy white dress, that would've shown cleavage on a normal women, but actually went horribley against her skin. Her hair was done up in a neat bun in an effort to show her neck. Her shoes were silver highheels with gold inlaid. The make up on her face was done in white, silver and gold, looking horribly ridiculous.

"Raiden-san, I know you don't think very highly of this mission," Ms. Osyral said in a honeyed voice. " But we need that Circlet." Ms. Osyral shifted her legs in an effort to look capture Raidens attention, only to disgust Itsuki behind Raiden. Ms. Osyral looked like she hadn't eaten in months, thus her legs looked like bones. Ms. Osyral took out a picture and showed it to Raiden. " Will you please get it for us?" Ms. Osyral paused. " We will, of course, pay you.

* * *

An: Short I know, but I'm a bit busy with a couple of things. But, as you can see, I will post bonus chapters for each character. Vlad's owner Insisted I should do Raiden next, so Raiden is next. After that will be Itsuki. Now, would anyone else like to see their characters in a bonus chapter? Just ask.

Next up: Team 2: Chapter 2

"The Tormentor"


	8. Not an Update

**Apologizing and several other nonsenses**

Unforunately for me and all the rest of you, i have decided to stop writting. Due to several factors, one including my bad grammar and another my laziness. I have given up on writting all together, I know I have no talent for it, even though mine is marginally better then my class mates. And since several family issues came up, my internet will be taken away from me and my pc with my tablet. I know many of you will be unhappy that i won't be continuing stories and i know some of you don't really care. I already happened to have written several chapters for different stories, but never got a chance to finish it and when i looked over them, i got discouraged. I don't have much inspiration for writting, and I find life to troublesome to even bother to look for any. I had many ideas which i wanted to use, but yea...

If any of you wish to take on my stories, pm me and i'll send it and the plots to you, if not, they will eventually be removed. I will not be making any more stories, in fact, i will maybe read that rare fic once and awhile.

Now, if you don't mind, i'm gonna go sulk somewhere like i have for the past few months.


End file.
